When Will Love Come
by Nethead97
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends for years. She was hurt by her ex during the school year and he was just dumped. Will they find comfort in each other as friends or will they turn to comfort of another kind? Possible future lemons. BxE All human
1. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the beautiful characters in it SM does! Thanks Merevaik for telling me how to add this disclaimer :)**

**Prologue**

Today had to be the worst day of my entire life. I ran into my bedroom slamming the door behind me and threw myself onto my bed and started to cry into my pillows.

Today of all days Laurent decides to tell me that he doesn't want to be with me anymore because he is in love with someone else. To say I was shocked at first would be putting it nicely, I was hurt beyond words.

Friday night when he called me to cancel our plans for a nice quiet romantic dinner and movie saying he still wasn't feeling up to going out I understood.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ok honey I understand you have been sick for the last four days so why don't I just swing by and bring you some dinner and we can watch a movie at your house?" I asked, not wanting to be away from him on our anniversary._

"_NO!" He responded loud and quick. Then as if he realized how he sounded he continued in a kinder softer voice. "Bella, baby, I know it's hard with it being our anniversary and all but I just really don't want you to catch this." _

"_I don't mind really … I just want to spend time with you today that's all." I didn't care if I got sick or not I just wanted to be with my boyfriend on our special day I don't think that's asking to much is it?_

"_Listen babe it's Friday why don't you go hang out with Alice, Jasper and Edward tonight. I'll see you in school on Monday, I'm sure I'll be over this by then. Nothing would make me happier than if you would enjoy yourself today since we can't be together." He sounded hoarse and slightly strained but I just figured it was the cold._

"_Ok but if you need me just call me alright honey?" I was concerned about him I've never heard him sound like this before and it had me worried._

"…_. mmmm …." He responded slightly out of breath now and I was more worried than before._

"_Laurent? Are you ok? You don't sound right sweetie." _

"_Huh … oh … ummm .. Yeah I'm fine … I'll … call you later … mmm … bye!" With that he hung up._

_**End flashback**_

That was Friday and today was Monday and he tells me that he was with someone else on OUR anniversary. That he was getting a blowjob while on the phone with me! I mean god if it wasn't enough to just tell me he didn't want to see me anymore he had to throw that in my face. I cried harder into my pillow I felt like I couldn't catch my breath so I pulled my face way from the pillow and just buried my head in my hands.

_Knock … knock … knock_

"Go away!" I yelled through my sobs. I wasn't in the mood to deal with my parents today.

I heard the door open and felt someone walk over to my bed and crawl onto it up next to me. Then I felt his hands gently grab onto my shoulders and pull me into his chest. I knew who it was already so I just grabbed hold of his shirt and held onto him as tight as I could soaking his shirt in the process with my tears.

"Shhh … shhhh" He said as he gently stroked my hair and my back trying to calm my sobs and get me to relax.

I don't know how long we sat there in my bed with him holding me and soothing me before I fell asleep in his arms.

When I started to wake up I realized that it was dark in my room which meant it was already night time. I noticed that I was still gripping his shirt with my head on his chest, his arms still holding me tightly, trying to protect me from feeling the pain I was in. I look

around a bit and realized that we weren't sitting anymore but were instead laying in my bed with the covers over us. I glanced over at the clock on my night stand and it read 2:17 am in bright green numbers.

"mmm" He murmured as he squeezed me tighter to himself when he started to stir. He looked down and at me and smiled "morning" he said softly.

I forced a small smile on my face "Morning Edward" I tried to push away from him to give him more room to sleep. This isn't the first time he's spent the night like this so I wasn't really surprised when I woke up and he was still here.

He grabbed me tighter around the waist and held me to him. "Where do you think your going? Hmmm" He whispered into my ear followed by a sigh of contentment.

"I was just trying to give you more room to sleep it's 2 am and we have school in the morning I don't want you to be tired from a bad night of sleep because of me." I whispered.

The great thing about Edward was he always seemed to know exactly what I needed. Be it to talk about what's bothering me or to just hold me when I needed to know that I was not alone in my pain.

"Ahh Bella don't worry about it. You know I sleep just fine with you in my arms, I always have. So come on lets just curl up and go back to sleep okay?" He said as he kissed the top of my hair and smiled into it.

"Thank you Edward for everything" I whispered as I curled into him and held him tightly till sleep once again took us over.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so any advice you can give me would be appreciated. I have trouble putting what I want to say in writing at times so I apologize now if it takes to long to update this story. I will always do my best to update quickly but it all depends on when my writer's block hits.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the beautiful characters in it SM does!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

_Ring Ring Ring _

"Hello Swan residence." I said when I answered the phone.

"Hey Bella! What are you doing today?" Edward asked excitedly.

It was the first day of summer vacation before our senior year of high school. We were both very excited that we had some time off after what seemed like a very long year.

"Hey Edward. I wasn't planning on doing anything today why?"

"Well I thought since it's already hot out and only going to get hotter that maybe we could have a small pool party today at my house."

Edward was known for his pool parties being spur of the moment, but they were always fun and exciting. After everything that happened this year in school with Laurent and myself I could definitely use the distraction today and I'm sure Edward knew this. Edward and I have been best friends since I moved out of my dad's house in Forks, Washington to live here in Hershey, Pennsylvania with my mom and Phil when I was 7 years old.

Renee met Phil when he was working on a film in the area and he got hurt trying to perform a stunt. He was taken to Hershey Memorial Hospital to get checked out and my mom was the nurse that took care of him. They said it was love at first sight, I don't believe in that but he kept in contact with her and they dated for about 2 years before he asked her to marry him. They got married and he bought them a house in a nice neighborhood so he didn't have to worry about her being alone while he was off doing a movie.

As it turned out Edward was our neighbor and his father, Carlisle Cullen, was a doctor at Hershey Memorial Hospital where mom worked. Our families already knew each other and so naturally Edward and I spent lots of time together and quickly became the best of friends. We always looked out for one another no matter what. As we got older and started dating we always made sure that whom ever we were seeing at the time knew that no matter what, if one of us needed the other they were our number one priority.

"Sure want me to call Alice or did you already call her?" Alice was another one of our tight group. She moved in across the street from Edward's when we were 10 years old. Her mom, Dr. Jessica Brandon, decided to come and work at the same hospital our parent's worked at. Alice was a bit on the hyper side and still is but she always made us laugh. We were like the three musketeers, one for all and all for one.

"No I didn't call her yet. I wanted to make sure you were up for it first. You know I never have fun if your not there." Edward replied.

"Ok I'll give her a call, you know if we don't call her before setting up she'll have a cow." Alice was always wanting to be involved in planning things and detested that Edward would just wake up and decide to throw a party that day. She always wanted at least five days notice, she once said to me that anything less is just not enough time to plan it right.

"Thanks Bella, I know I'm going to hear it from her yet again, but make sure she knows I don't want it to be a huge event. Maybe then she won't bite my head off again. I just want it to the three of us and Jasper, you know the gang. I think we all deserve some time to just relax now that schools out."

"That sounds perfect Edward, although I don't know how Alice will take it, you know what she says .. 'Even the smallest of gatherings need to be planned properly for optimal enjoyment' .." I said in my best Alice pitched voice.

Edward laughed "Yeah that sounds like her alright. Ok so I'll see you in fifteen minutes?"

"Yup see ya then!" Now I just have to call Alice. Dialing her number I walked to my closet to find something to wear today.

"Hello!" came her hyper pixie response when she picked up the phone.

"Hey Ally."

"Oh hey Bella what's up?"

"I'm calling on Edward's behalf to ---" I didn't get to even finish my sentence before she interrupted me.

"Oh my god he's doing it again isn't he?! I'm going to kill him! How hard is it to give me time to plan something out? Bella I swear you need to talk to him and get him to understand how much this upsets and hurts me." She said almost sounding on the verge of tears by the end.

"Ally it's only going to be the four of us. You know Edward doesn't care how things look as long as we are all together having fun." I tried to calm the flames before she unleashed on Edward. "Now here is what I need you to do."

"But Bella --" she started before I interrupted her this time

"Alice" I said in a firmer warning voice. "I want you to call your boyfriend and meet me at my house in ten minutes so we can go over to Edward's and enjoy a nice relaxing day in the pool. I am going to hang up now and find something to wear, call Jasper." with that I hung up the phone not giving her a chance to respond.

I looked in my closet again now that I was free of the distraction I call Alice and found a nice cover up to go over my swimsuit. After finding what I wanted I quickly got dressed in my suit and cover up slipping on a pair of sandals I headed downstairs to wait for Alice and Jasper before heading over to Edward's.

**EPOV**

I'm so glad that Bella wants to come over today. After dropping Lauren off at the airport last night for her summer vacation in Rome I'm feeling a little down. Lauren was going to spend the summer with her aunt, I really didn't want her to go alone but she promised she would be fine. Apparently her parents couldn't get time off work to go with her but they wanted her to get to know her aunt better so here I was spending the summer without the girl I was in love with.

What Lauren told me last night really hurt, but I could see her point.

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking with Lauren to her gate when she steered us towards a quieter area of the airport and took a sit motioning me to do the same._

"_Edward I want to talk to you about something before I leave." She said in a calm voice._

"_Sure sweetie" I said taking her delicate hands into mine and turning towards her. Her voice was calm but her face looked pained. "Honey what is it?" I asked as I cupped the right side of her face with my left hand._

"_Edward …" She paused and took a deep breath in releasing it slowly as she looked into my eyes._

_I looked at her with worry and confusion written on my face. I didn't know what was causing her such trouble then it hit me. I bet she was afraid I was going to find someone else this summer while she was away. I couldn't stand it when she was upset so I quickly pulled her on to my lap and held her tightly. "Lauren, sweetie don't worry I'll be here when you get back. I'm not going anywhere I love you. There is nothing to worry about everything will be fine, I'm not going to start seeing someone while your gone. I love you to much to ever leave you." I pressed my lips to hers gently kissing her. She pulled away slowly and that's when I saw the tears in her eyes._

"_Your to good to me Edward. I really don't know how to say this …" She trailed off as I gently wiped the tears from her eyes with my thumbs and pecked her lips once more._

"_Just say whatever it is that's bothering you. You know I hate seeing you cry Lauren." I whispered to her._

_She took another deep breath and blew it out quickly. "I want to go to Rome without being attached." She looked away from me quickly._

"_What do you mean?" I asked shocked by what I thought she was saying._

_Sighing she turned and looked into my eyes again. "Edward I want both of us to be happy this summer without worrying about anything. Especially if we find someone we want to spend time with. I don't want worry about having to call you to check in or worry about feeling like I'm cheating on you if I meet someone there."_

_To say her words stung wouldn't even describe the pain they brought me. I put my hands on both sides of her face and searched her eyes to see how true she meant her words. I no longer saw the pain, what I saw there worried me. I saw determination and excitement the love I use to see there was no longer there, but I had to ask._

"_Lauren are you sure this is what you want? I thought we were happy, I thought we were ---" She cut me off by placing her fingers to my lips._

"_Edward I am happy with you, I just … you never know what you will find when you go somewhere new. I don't want to cheat on you, you mean to much to me for that. You have always been a gentleman and that is rare nowadays and I … I don't want to think of you sitting around here all summer waiting for me to return. Your happiness means the world to me, so please lets just take a break for the summer. When I get back if we still want each other like we do now then we can talk about it when I'm home."_

_I didn't know what to say so I just placed my head on her chest and wrapped my arms around her tightly. She laid her check on to my head and held me, I don't know how long we sat there but her flight was called. She quickly stood up and pulled me up with her. "Edward I need to hear that you understand what I said. That we are taking a break for the summer."_

"_Yes Lauren I understand what you want." I tried to smile but it didn't reach my eyes._

"_Can I get a kiss good-bye?" She smiled brightly at me._

_So I kissed her with all the love I felt for her begging in that one last kiss for her to change her mind and to love me the way I loved her. Then she turned and walked out of my life without ever looking back._

_**End flashback**_

I came home last night completely destroyed. I didn't call Bella or anyone else, I couldn't bring myself to tell them last night. I'll tell them all today, that's the reason I wanted to have everyone over today. I needed my best friends, Bella especially. She has always been able to cheer me up whenever I feel down. I don't know how she does it but I'm always more relaxed and happy when I'm around her.

Of course I'm prepared for Alice to gripe and moan about not having enough time to prepare for a party, but I don't think we need anything big. Besides that alone will help distract me from thinking about last night. It was just going to be the three of us and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and my other best friend, anyway.

Jasper moved in on the other side of my house when we were 12 years old. He and I hit it off right away, turned out we had both been playing soccer since we were five and both had a love for the game. We quickly became friends and next year we will be playing Varsity Soccer during our senior year.

Jasper and Alice started dating freshman year in high school and have been inseparable ever since. Our three musketeers quickly became four, but none of us would have it any other way. Yeah I'll admit once they started dated it was more often than not just Bella and I, but that was never a real problem either when she was seeing Laurent and I started seeing Lauren. Neither Bella or myself ever brought them to any of our gang activities, they both knew that Bella and I were best friends and were always there for each other. Every Sunday it would be Bella, Alice, Jasper and myself doing whatever we wanted to do. We always made sure we had time once a week to spend together.

I was getting together all the supplies I thought we would need for today. The grill was always set up not far from the pool so I thought we could have steaks for lunch today. As I was turning around from the freezer with some of the steaks I saw Alice walking into the yard with Bella and Jasper in tow.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Alice fumed as soon as she entered through the glass patio doors. "I thought I told you I need at LEAST five days to set anything up for us to have optimum fun!"

Shaking my head I said with a smile "Alice dear you know sometimes planning just isn't needed, it's just going to be the four of us I don't know why your making such a big deal about this."

"Planning is ALWAYS needed! How can you even say that to me Edward, I thought you loved me." Alice pouted.

"Ally" I said as I put the steaks down on the counter and walked over to her and putting my arm around her small shoulders. "If it will make you feel better you can go to my room and pick out all the music we'll be listening to for the rest of the day."

Alice perked up a bit at that, she hated that I always play peaceful calming music in the background when we would all hang out. I have a love for music and have a wide variety of CD's but my favorites are classical.

"So I can pick anything?" Asked Alice with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes anything you want Alice so long as I don't have to dance." I said with a stern look at her. It's not that I can't dance, I dance quite well actually it's just that knowing Alice as I do I know she's going to pick out lots of clubbing music and I don't know if I'm up for dancing like that today.

Alice's eyes turned cold with anger again. "Absolutely NOT Cullen! Picking out the music will not be enough to make this up to me!" Her eyes and tone turned softer as she said. "You have to dance Edward, who else is Bella gonna dance with?"

"Oh no Alice your not pulling me in as an excuse. If Edward doesn't want to dance then he doesn't have to. Besides I can dance by myself just fine thank you very much!" Bella said while putting her hands on her hips.

I had to chuckle at that, Bella was always so cute when she got defensive.

"No Edward doesn't let me pick out the music that often so it's only fitting that he has to dance with us too. " she said looking at Bella before turning back to me. "Jasper, Bella and I will be dancing so that means you have to Cullen!"

"Ok fine Alice but not every song, even Jasper gets tired of dancing to every single song you pick out." I said looking at Jasper for help.

Alice turned to Jasper too. "Is that true honey? Do you get tired of dancing with me?" pouting yet again as she asked him.

"Well Ally it's not that I get tired of dancing with you pumpkin, it just that I get tired period. Once you start dancing you don't stop for hours and I just can't do that. It doesn't mean I don't love you, you know I love being close to you every chance I get." Jasper replied while wrapping Alice in his arms for a hug and ending with a kiss on her nose.

"Fine Bella come on." Alice said as she grabbed Bella by the arm and dragged her up to my bedroom to pick out the music we would be listening to today. I turned to Jasper and we just started laughing.

After we stopped laughing I grabbed the steaks again. "So Jasper what say you and I take these steaks out and fire up the grill!" I exclaimed slapping him on the shoulder.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this story. I have been trying hard to make it flow well. I was never very good at writing stories in school but I am enjoying writing this one now. If you have any advice or any tips for me please feel free to let me know in a review or message me. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the beautiful characters in it SM does!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Alice didn't let go of my arm until we were already at the top of the stairs and half-way down the hall to Edward's room. As soon as we walked into Edward's room her mood changed yet again to being the hyper bubbly friend we all knew and loved. She was always excited when she was allowed to pick out the music.

Alice immediately closed the door and turned to face me with a sparkle in her eyes that I was all to familiar with. "You know Bella" she said as she made her way to Edward's extensive collection of music. "Lauren is in Rome for the entire summer …" she trailed off.

I groaned "Alice really do you have to do this." It really was getting old, Alice has been trying to push Edward and I together since she hooked up with Jasper.

"Bella when are the two of you going to realize that you are perfect for each other? I mean you both put each other before anyone your dating." she said as she pulled out CD after CD trying to find what she wanted.

"Edward and I are best friends, nothing more. Besides just because Lauren isn't here doesn't mean they aren't still together. Edward loves her he told me so himself."

Alice stopped what she was doing and turned quickly around to face me again. "When did he tell you that?!"

Confused by her reaction I said "Last week why?" I wasn't sure why she was acting like this I mean Edward and Lauren have been seeing each other for almost a year now.

Sighing and looking down at the floor she said "I just want you guys to be happy and I know Lauren isn't the one for Edward. He's to good for her she doesn't deserve him just like Laurent didn't deserve you Bella."

Laurent, my ex-boyfriend, cheated on me with some girl I don't know seven months ago. I still remember the day I found out …

_**Flashback**_

_I went to school on Monday morning excited to see Laurent since he was sick on our anniversary Friday. I got to school early in hopes of getting to spend extra time with him before classes started._

_I was getting my books for my morning classes out of my locker when he walked up behind me. "Bella"_

"_Oh my god!" I yelled because he startled me. After spinning around and seeing it was him I smiled and blushed at my nerves._

_He smiled softly at me. "Jumpy today are we?" He said with a small chuckle._

"_I just didn't hear you sneak up on me that's all." I said as I put my arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss._

_He leaned back from me and grabbed my wrists from behind his head lowering my arms to my sides. "Bella I need to talk to you about something." He said with a serious look in his eyes._

_Feeling already rejected from his reaction to me wanting a kiss mixed with his words had my stomach already in knots. I looked around and the halls were slowly starting to fill up. "Oh ok … do you want to talk here or at my house after school?" If it was as bad as the vibe I was getting off him I really didn't want to talk about it here at school. I wasn't sure though if he would want to come to my house to talk if it was bad, Laurent hated when I cried._

_He looked around and turned his attention back to me. "Lets go out to my car and talk ok? There's to many people around and I can't come over after school today." He said as he started looking around again._

_It almost seemed like he was looking for someone, or didn't want someone to see him talking to me. That didn't make much sense though because we've been seeing each other for a year now everyone in school knew we were together. "Alright let me just finish getting what I need." I turned back to my locker and got the last of my notebooks for the morning. _

_We walked out to his car, I tried to hold his hand but he quickly put them in his jacket pockets. Now I was really getting worried and my the knots were only getting worse. I felt like I was walking down death row._

_When we got to his car he got in and unlocked the door for me. I quickly got in anxious to find out what was bothering him. "Honey what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself today. Are you still sick?" I asked as I leaned over to feel his forehead._

_He gently grabbed my wrist again and held my hand between his as he turned to look at me with concern in his eyes. "Bella something happened and I don't know how to tell you."_

"_Just tell me, whatever it is we can get through it together. I love you Laurent. I can tell your upset about something just say it."_

_He took a deep breath and blew it out then looked me in the eyes and said the words that would hurt me for months to come. "I'm in love with someone else Bella."_

_I just sat there staring at him as I played the words over and over in my head. I don't know how long I sat there in shock when I realized he was still holding my hand rubbing it to calm me. I quickly pulled it back from him and looked back in his eyes. "What?!" I yelled the question louder than I meant to and he winced._

"_Bella I … the reason I wasn't in school last week wasn't because I was sick. It was because I didn't know how to tell you. I was with her Friday night when I called to cancel our plans." He said calmly with no signs of remorse._

_I blinked back the tears threatening to spill over and started to shake my head. "No you said you were still sick and didn't want me to get sick." For some reason I was having trouble comprehending his words._

_He looked at me and said again in a more intense tone. "No Bella I only said that because I didn't know how to tell you. I was with someone else on our anniversary. Do you remember how you said I sounded strange at the end of our call?" _

_I nodded not trusting my voice at this point._

"_Bella I sounded like that because she was giving me a blow job to get me off the phone with you." He said as if it was nothing._

"_Oh." I didn't know what else to say. I've never done anything like that with him so of course I wouldn't have known what was going on. I felt to stupid, like a naïve little girl, here I had been so worried about him all weekend and he was out with another girl. Not just any girl but one he loved … meaning he didn't love me anymore. What was wrong with me that he could just stop loving me like I was yesterdays news? How did I not see this coming?_

"_Bella? I'm sorry." He reached out to touch my face and I winced back from his touch as if he had burned me._

"_No it's ok. I'm alright, I understand. I mean this stuff happens right? People fall out of love all the time. I'm happy for you Laurent." I didn't know what else to say or do I mean I was still in shock. So I quickly got back out of his car and ran to my first class._

_**End Flashback**_

I looked at Alice and she had a look of pain as she realized what she had just said. "Oh Bella I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring that all up again." She quickly came over to me and hugged me tightly as she whispered in my "You'll find someone who loves you as much as you love them Bella. Just you wait and see."

I hugged her back then pulled away and smiled. "I know Alice it's ok. I mean it still hurts that he could throw me away like that but everything happens for a reason right?"

"Right! That in mind there is also a reason Lauren is gone for the summer Bella." she looked at me a twinkle in her eye.

"Alice." I warned.

"Oh ok I swear you and Edward are both so stubborn about this."

"Just pick out the music so we can go back down and help set up." I said walking over to the CD's to pick out a few I wanted to hear.

**EPOV**

Jasper and I were setting things up in the backyard by the pool. We brought out the steaks for the grill as well as an ice chest with sodas in for all of us. My parents loved Jasper, Alice and Bella so we always had their favorite sodas on hand.

I set up the speakers so that we could hear the music the girls picked out when they finally got back downstairs. Jasper was starting on the steaks so I walked over to the cooler grabbed a soda and walked over to help him.

"So how long do you think Alice will be mad at me this time?" I asked Jasper.

"Man you know as soon as you told her she had free rein on the music selection she was over it." He laughed as he flipped a steak. "So how did it go dropping Lauren off at the airport last night?"

Closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose between two fingers I sighed heavy.

"That bad huh? What she couldn't bear to leave your side?" He joked as he punched me in the shoulder.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Not exactly." I said my voice a bit shakier than I wanted it to sound.

Jasper turned from the grill and saw what I'm sure was pain and sorrow on my face. "Edward what's wrong man. I've never seen you this upset."

"She left me Jasper." There I said it, hopefully I won't have to go into details about it with him.

"Look man I'm sorry." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "Nah I only want to have to tell everyone once. I'll tell the girls and you all about it after we eat. So please don't mention anything until then ok?"

"Yeah sure whenever your ready Edward." He said before squeezing my shoulder and turning around to take care of the steaks again.

I went back in the house getting extra towels, sun lotion and anything else I thought we could use for the day. After coming out and sitting everything down by the pool lounge chairs Jasper hollered. "Hey Edward why don't you get the table set up awhile I don't know what's taking the girls so long but the steaks are almost done."

I nodded and went back into the house to get the plates and silverware. I heard the girls finally coming down from my room and smiled as I heard Bella laughing. These last few months have been horrible for her. Between what Laurent did and the whole school finding out about it, it was a hard year for her. It was nice to be able to hear her musical laughter again. I still can't believe what happened to her, how someone could be that cruel to anyone, to Bella of all people.

Jasper and I wanted to go kick his ass but Bella wouldn't allow us to. Even after all the pain that jerk put her through she still didn't want him hurt. I know she loved him probably as much as I love Lauren. I sighed and shook my head to clear that thought out of my head. I know what Lauren said she wants, but I don't think I could start seeing someone else right now even if I wanted to. The pain of having my heart ripped out is just to fresh.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked when she came around the corner into the kitchen. Her previous laughter stopping immediately.

I tried to force a smile on my face. "Nothing Bella just thinking that's all." I started placing plates and silverware on the kitchen island again. I got out napkins and A-1 sauce as well as some other condiments as I said. "Jasper said the steaks will be done soon. You guys want to help me with all this?"

"Alice why don't you get what you can and Edward and I will be out in a few minutes with the rest of it ok?" Bella requested as she looked towards me letting me know she wanted to talk.

Alice looked back and forth between us and smiled. "Sure thing! Take your time!" She chirped before grabbing stuff and skipping out the patio door.

"Bella really it's nothing, we can talk later. I don't want to have to repeat it to Jasper and Alice ok?" I pleaded with her not wanting to bring down her mood.

"Edward I know you better than you know yourself something is seriously wrong. I'm so worried about you." She said as she closed the space between us and took one of my hands in hers while cupping my cheek with the other.

I leaned into her hand slightly and smiled at her as I gently squeezed her other hand. "Bella you know I can't lie to you. Yes something is bothering me but I promise I'll tell you all after we've eaten. Please lets just try to enjoy our meal ok, for me?"

She sighed and smiled gently at me. "Ok Edward after we eat then." She turned to the island and what she couldn't get I picked up and we walked out to the table Alice was setting up.

Alice looked at me with worry in her eyes and I knew Jasper had told her. I looked at him and he looked apologetically at me. I smiled and took a deep breath. "Ok guys lets eat and enjoy our meals then I have something to tell you all."

Everyone nodded and smiled as we ate in near silence. Just some light music on in the background something I'm sure Bella picked out since I know Alice would have never picked out anything classical. When lunch was over we all cleared the table and went out to sit by the pool where I told them all what happened last night.

* * *

A/N: I would again appreciate any advice on how I can improve my writing. I am truly trying my best and I hope it's enough. Please review and tell me what you think!

A/N2: OMG OMG Did you all see the preview for New Moon last night!!!! I can't wait to see more!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the beautiful characters in it SM does!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

Everyone was silent as I explained to them what happened when I dropped Lauren off at the airport. I couldn't bear to look any of them in the eyes as I relived the pain from last night. I didn't want them to see just how badly this was affecting me so I suppressed the tears and the sobs that were threatening to escape. Saying the words out loud made it seem all that much more real.

"So after I kissed her goodbye she turned around to leave with a wide smile on her face. She didn't even look back at me before she was out of sight." I finished dropping my face into my hands.

Silence.

_What are they thinking? Do they think I'm weak for being so upset? _

I didn't want to look up yet, I couldn't stand to see the look of pity in their eyes. I didn't want their pity, I only told them because I knew my best friends would see there was a change in me this summer.

"That fucking lying bitch!" Alice roared jumping to her feet.

I threw my head up and glared at her and yelled. "She's not a bitch Alice! She just … just … didn't want to cheat on me if she found someone while she was …" I trailed off quietly not being able to even say it again.

"Alice, calm down." Bella said as she came to sit next to me on the pool lounge chair.

"I will not calm down here Bella!"

"I can't believe she said that to you, Edward." Jasper said quietly.

Bella rubbed soothing circles on my back with one hand and ran her fingers through my hair with the other. Pulling my head towards her chest so she could comfort me. I wrapped my arms around her small waist letting her take away some of my pain away for the moment.

"Alice you need to cool it now." Bella said in a firm tone.

"No Bella. You and Edward deserve much better. Neither of you should be hurt or pinning away for Lauren or Laurent!"

I stood up quickly scaring Bella as I pulled away from her. "Alice how dare you bring _him_ up in _my_ house!"

Jasper stood quickly standing protectively in front of Alice. He knew I would never hurt her though. However, if someone was yelling at Bella like that I would have done the same thing. Bella was now standing next to me with one hand on my arm silently asking me to relax.

Jasper turned slightly to Alice not taking his eyes off Bella and I. He was looking back and forth between us with sadness in his eyes. "Darlin' I think it's time to tell them. If we don't our friendships may not survive."

"Tell us what?" Bella asked carefully. I placed my left hand over Bella's pulling us back down to the lounge chair to sit.

Alice looked between us and Jasper before she sighed heavily sitting back on her chair with Jasper's arms around her. She looked worried and sad.

"Alice?" I pressed for her to talk. Whatever she was about to tell us must be bad. None of us kept secrets from each other and apparently Alice and Jasper had something they needed to share.

Alice took another deep breath and grabbed Jasper's hand tightly. "Edward …" She looked into my eyes as she spoke next. "This is going to be hard for you to hear, both of you …"

"Just tell us Ally please, we won't be mad whatever it is we will all get through it together." Bella said nervously.

"Lauren has already been cheating on you Edward. I saw her and Laurent making out, heavily I might add, a week ago."

I couldn't register what she just said. Lauren already cheated … she was unfaithful. Then it hit me like a punch to the stomach taking away all my air. She didn't love me … never loved me.

Beside me I felt Bella freeze. I was quickly pulled out of my state of shock and realization as I wrapped my arms tightly around her body. I pushed aside all of my feelings to focus on her. She needed me right now and that's all that mattered at the moment. I had to be strong for her, I would be strong enough to help her through this new round of pain she was surely feeling.

"Bella, honey it's going to be ok. I'm here." I whispered into her ear resting my head on her slender shoulder.

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you guys this. I wanted to tell you both right away but then I knew Lauren was leaving for the summer in a week. I figured I could get through to you Edward, that she wasn't right for you. That you were to good for her. That you deserve someone who loves you as much if not more than you love them. I'm so very sorry."

"Alice?" Bella said in a small voice.

"Yes Bella."

"How long?" When Bella asked that question I didn't know if I wanted to find out. I didn't want to ruin the memory of my first love any further.

"Bella, Edward … I found out only yesterday from Anni that this has been happening since … well for awhile." Alice said cautiously.

I started with the sound of that name. Anni I know her, she is one of Lauren's best friends. I have met her a few times when I would hang out with Lauren and her friends. She always seemed like a sweet girl someone who didn't really fit in well with Lauren's crowd.

"How long is awhile Alice?" Turning my face to look her in the eyes. She returned my gaze with sadness and sorrow. There were no traces of pity in her eyes right now only compassion.

Jasper had been quiet up until now so when he spoke it startled me. "Since Bella and Laurent's anniversary. Bella she's the one that was trying to get Laurent off the phone that night." He said facing Bella and looking at her with sympathy and remorse.

A sob broke out from Bella's lips and I pulled her up onto my lap to comfort her. I placed soft kisses on her cheeks and her forehead before holding her to my chest. Alice came over and sat next to Bella and I, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Jasper kneeled in front of us gently rubbing Bella's leg.

Whispering to Bella I said. "Honey I'm here I'm not going anywhere. I'm here as long as you need me. Alice is here too, as is Jasper. Your surrounded by the ones who love you. It's all going to work out. I promise."

Bella seemed to relax a little and her cries simmered down till they were no more. Alice explained to us in further detail how she came upon this information. It would seem that Anni was just as disgusted to find all this out as we were. She came to Alice yesterday, our last day of school, and told her so she could inform Bella and I what was really going on.

It all made sense now as to why Anni decided not to go with Lauren this summer to spend time in Rome with Lauren's aunt. I hadn't given it much thought before, Lauren just told me that Anni decided to spend the summer with her family in Mexico instead.

Jasper and Alice excused themselves to give Bella and I some privacy I assume. Bella was still sitting on my lap with her head resting on my shoulder facing my neck. We sat like that for sometime before I spoke up.

"Bella?" I said softly.

She sniffed. "Yes?"

"What do you say we try to just … push this all aside for now? Enjoy our day with Alice and Jasper you know get our minds off it?"

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what happened." She looked down as if she was ashamed.

I placed one finger under her chin raising her face up to look at me. "Bella, honey it's not your fault none of this is. Please don't apologize for it. Look if you want we can talk later tonight about all of this. Just you and me. Let's just not ruin our time with Alice and Jasper, if nothing else maybe we can throw them in the pool for a good laugh." I grinned at her.

She giggled and smiled. "Okay, but only if you let me push Alice in first."

I laughed feeling a little better already. "That's a deal."

So we spent the rest of the afternoon trying to forget our pain. We danced and swam until the sun went down.

I walked to the end of the pool farthest from the house to the fire pit. I started the fire while Bella, Alice and Jasper went in my house to get the stuff we needed for s'mores. They all came out carrying arms full of stuff.

I laughed. "Guys how many people do you think we are making these for?" Looking between all of them. They probably had enough to feed half the block.

Bella looked at me with a smile which made me smile in return. "I just figured we had better be prepared since you didn't have any ice cream in the house. I need my comfort food and what can make you feel better than chocolate right."

I nodded and chuckled. "Anything for you Bella. Anything for you."

We all talked and told ghost stories until it was late. Alice fell asleep in Jasper's lap and Bella fell asleep with her head in mine while I was stroking her hair.

"Well I guess I should get Alice home. I'll see you tomorrow Edward." Jasper got up careful not to wake Alice and carried across the street to her house.

I sat there for awhile staring up at the stars, still running my fingers through Bella's hair as she slept. I knew Phil was away filming again and that Renee was working all night at the hospital with my dad. So I carefully picked Bella up and carried her up the stairs to my bedroom.

I laid her down on my bed and I carefully pulled back the covers from around her. I sat down beside her and just looked at her.

_God she is so beautiful. How can someone hurt her and not feel bad about it? _

I gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face. A smile played on her beautiful lips at my touch. I sighed content to have this time to just watch over her. I don't know how long I sat there just staring at her.

Finally I decided I should take a shower now so Bella could take one in the morning. I stood up and walked to my bathroom so I could take a shower.

After my shower I threw on a pair of boxers and crawled into bed beside Bella. Immediately she curled up into my side, still asleep, and I wrapped my arms around her.

_I don't know what I would do if I didn't have her in my life. I hope I don't ever have to find out either. I wanted her with me always. _

I kissed the top of her head and whispered. "Good night my beautiful Bella." Before sleep finally over came me.

* * *

A/N: Alright so I don't know if I like this chapter myself to much. I would love your opinions on it, so please review! I do have a lot of stuff going on in my life right now so I don't know if I will be able to keep going with one chapter a week. I will try my best but please bear with me on it. I love the reviews I get they make me want to push on forward and try harder to get the chapters out to you all. Let me know whatcha think!


End file.
